


Special Drabbles

by Skittymon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, cause i dont wanna be one of those assholes whos tags take up half the page, i aint tagging all of the characters and ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Drabbles of multiple couples from Pokemon Special
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Black x White

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompts from my tumblr so if you want a ship request follow my pokespe blog super-rising-thunder and request a ship.  
> Across regions dex holder ships I'm willing to do are:  
> kanto x johto  
> johto x hoenn  
> sinnoh x older unova  
> younger unova x alola x kalos x galar

“I can’t believe how strong Iris got while I was gone,” Black grumbled, still upset that he wasn’t been able to beat the new Unova champion. 

Black’s bad mood continued throughout his journey back to Nuvema Town. Even as he landed in front of his and returned Brav to its pokeball his deflated spirit persisted. His only thoughts being possible training regimens and battle strategies that could help in his next rematch. 

However, all the thoughts started to pile up and Black grabbed his head in frustration. “I JUST REALLY REALLY WANT TO BEAT HER!”

It was a THUD across the room that snapped Black out of his moment and to take his surroundings. There were balloons, streamers, food spread all over the table, and a huge cake in the center of, and a stunned White covered in flour.

“P-prez?” Black blinked, “What are you doing here?”

It took a second for White to gain her composure and respond. “What are _you_ doing here? Iris was supposed to stall you longer!”

“Stall me?” The boy questioned before looking down and seeing what the cake finally reads. 

WELCOME BACK BLACK WE MISSED YOU 

Black’s eyes finally left the writing to see White with a pink face. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” White said her eyes pointedly avoiding Black’s, “everyone was going to arrive before you so we could celebrate your return. Since we really couldn’t when did come back.”

Since White’s eyes intently stared at the floor and her heart was pounding loudly, she didn’t notice Black approaching her until his arms were wrapped around her.

“Thank you, Prez. I missed you too.”

It only took a moment for White to fall comfortably into Black’s embrace and return the hug. She closed her eyes and relished this moment.

“Ms. White, Mr. Super Indendent and I are here to help if you-”

Black and White then turned to see a stunned Whi-two along with Lack-two whose face was covered by the number of presents he was holding.

“Whi-two what is happening, why did you stop talking?” Lack-two asked not bothering to even attempt to see ahead of him.

“Ummm nothing! Actually, we forgot a few things! C’mon Mr. Super Indendent let’s go!” Whi-two, whose face was completely red, turned and walked out of the house with Lack-two in tow.

The two dreamers were left along again, both their faces still red. It was quiet until White finally spoke up, “Black you’re still hugging me.”

“O-oh!” Black sputtered. “I’ll stop then!”

However, White held onto him harder.

“Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes, if that’s alright with you.”

“Y-yea. That’s alright with me.”


	2. Silver x Yellow

Silver knew this was stupid and would only end up with him embarrassed, but with much coaxing by Crys and Gold, he decided he’s going to do it. 

He let go of Honchkrow and landed at his destination. He stared at the door for a minute before finally knocking. The moment he did he regretted it, but it’s too late now.

“Coming!”

Silver felt his hands calm up and he considered just hiding until she’s gone and just forget this happened. But Gold’s pestering, if he backed out, would be much worse.

The door opened, and the Silver is still in awe every time he sees her without her straw hat. 

Yellow’s eyes brightened with recognition and she smiled, “Silver! It’s great to see you! What are you doing here?”

At that moment he was lost for words. He didn’t know how to word it without sounding weird or desperate.

“Silver?”

Should he give some context first? But it’s kinda a long story and he wouldn’t want her to fall asleep on him.

“Silver!”

Silver jumped and-

“Can we live together?” Is what he ended up saying 

Weird it is then.

Before he could collect his thoughts Yellow’s face turned bright red and she looked away in embarrassment. “But that's- But I- But Red-.” 

Silver wasn’t sure what Red had to do with this but he couldn’t let Yellow be in this state because of his blunder.

“I’m sorry Senior, let me explain.” Silver spoke up and once Yellow finally looked at him again he continued. “I don’t have a place to call home really. I usually stay at Gold’s or Sis’s but I don’t want to ruin Blue’s family and Gold’s getting fed up with me. So Sis suggested that I moved back to roots, which is here. And you’re the only person I know here. And we’re friends. So I was hoping-”

Yellow grabbed his hands and smiled, “Of course you can stay with me! Uncle and I would love to have more company. And I can show you all the cool things you can do in Viridian Forest too!”

A small smiled appeared on Silver’s face and he squeezed Yellow’s hands. “Thank you.” 

One blink.

Two blinks.

“So why did you freak out when you asked that we should live together?”


	3. Ruby x Sapphire

“C’mon Ruby hurry up!” Sapphire shouted waving her arm back and forth. “We’re almost to Virbank City!”

Ruby huffed, not used to the intense traveling after relying on Latios taking him everywhere in Hoenn, but the two had wanted to travel to other regions again since they haven’t in a few years. And once they heard one of their juniors had created a movie studio they knew Unova had to be their first destination.

“Ruby I see it!” Sapphire said. “It’s HUGE!”

Ruby picked up his pace, constantly checking his pocket to make sure the item in it hadn’t somehow gotten lost. Once he caught up with Sapphire he stopped and looked ahead at the giant studio. “Wow...did one of our juniors really do all this?”

“Guess we got a lot to live up to if we want to impress our juniors, huh?” Sapphire said before grabbing Ruby’s arm and dragging him down, “Now let’s go! I wanna see everything this place as to offer!”

The two were in awe at all they saw, the different films, all the pokemon working together, and of course to Ruby’s joy all the different amount of costumes. After watching a couple of films themselves they were approached by a young lady who claimed to be the ower and importantly their junior. 

“Wait, ya mean we can be in these movies!?” Sapphire asked.

White nodded, “Yup! Anyone can be in the films and we’ll broadcast them in the theater.”

It’s at that moment Ruby had an idea. “Ms. White, would it be possible for us to be in a movie?”

“Sure!” White answered. “Is there genre specifically you’d like to star in?”

“A romance of course!” Ruby answered.

While Sapphire blushed, White jumped off from the table and her eyes shine, “A tale about two my seniors falling in love on the big screen?! I’d be honored to have you perform it!”

“Ruby!” Sapphire shouted. “Having everyone see us? That’s embarrassing!”

“If you want,” White said, “I can keep the film locked, so it won’t be shown to the public, only people who you want to see it will watch it.”

Ruby looked over at Sapphire, “Is that alright with you?”

Sapphire took a breath in and responded, “Yea fine, just don’t expect me to play some princess who needs to be saved alright?”

“Didn’t expect you to.” Ruby smiled.

White then gave the two the script and costumes needed for the movie. Ruby read over the script and found the perfect place to make his move. However, he knew he had to wait for when they weren’t just rehearsing. 

“Action!” Cried White as they began filming the real deal. 

The movie wasn’t anything new. A warrior from one kingdom falling in love with another and together they stop a hidden evil trying to take over both kingdoms.

“We did it!” Sapphire cried, still in character.

“That we did,” Ruby replied, then reaching for his pocket. “And now that is all over I’d like to ask you something.”

“Huh?” Sapphire asked. This wasn’t in the script.

Ruby got on one knee, took out the box in his pocket, opened it, and looked at Sapphire, “I love you, will you marry me?”

Sapphire was taken back but tears filled her eyes and she nodded, “Yes! Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” She then jumped on him and two fell on the floor in an embrace.

“Annnnnd cut!” White screamed. “That’s some nice improv at the end and ohhhhhh. I’m just gonna leave you two alone then.”


	4. Lack-two x Whi-two

It was the last field trip for their class before they graduate. To see the newly finished Marine Tube, and for students to attempt to win a gym badge against the new gym leader, Marlon.

Both Hugh and Leo had run off ahead to be first to battle him, and Yuki, Yoko, and Maya ran with them yelling at them for some usual fight the girls have with Hugh. That left Lack-two and Whi-two alone, making their way slowly through the tube.

Lack-two was in no rush. He had no new mission and he wanted to wait for Colress to defrost. So while he was finishing the school year, he wasn’t motivated to put up the facade he previously had created. 

The officer turned to see Whi-two trailing even further behind. The two weren’t really on talking terms since both their identities were revealed to one another. The dynamic of Lack-two’s persistent flirting and Whi-two’s evasiveness no longer existed. 

Still, Lack-two knew he should try to do something about it. He basically forced her into a role she was vehemently against - even making her catch a pokemon when she despised pokeballs.

“Hey, Whi-two,” Lack-two spoke, breaking the silence and startling Whi-two. “Why don’t we register some of the water pokemon outside to our pokedex? A lot of them have only started showing up in recent years, Professor Juniper probably doesn’t have information on them.” 

“Oh!...Okay.” Whi-two replied shuffling through her bag looking for her pokedex. 

Lack-two recognized most of these pokemon, he’s had missions in places other than Unova, but Whi-two was in marvel. “Look at the size of that one!” she spoked while gathering the data of Wailord.

Sure it wasn’t an actual conversation, but at least Whi-two doesn’t look miserable around him.

“Hey Mr. Super Indendent,” Lack-two looked over. Surprised, that Whi-two is actually talking to him. “What’s that one?”

Lack-two looked up to see a small pink fish pokemon, and honestly, he doesn’t know. He grabbed is pokedex and looked up the mysterious pokemon.

**Luvdisc: The Rendezvous Pokémon**

“It says its name is Luvdisc,” Lack-two answered.

Whi-two’s face was practically up against the glass, eyes sparkling, “It’s so pretty!”

While Whi-two was occupied, Lack-two read the pokedex entry on Luvdisc, after all the more information he has the better.

**It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love.**

....

No, that’s just ridiculous. Sure they were a couple at the moment, but they weren't a _couple._ Besides, that’s just some superstition _,_ there can’t be actual scientific evidence backing this up, right?

“Mr. Super Indendent!” 

Lack-two jumped, seeing Whi-two in front of him. 

What the...? His trained reflexes should have noticed her being so close to him. 

What was happening to him?

“Come on,” Lack-two spoke, grabbing Whi-two’s hand and walking at a fast pace, “We should catch up with everyone.”

“Ahhhhh,” Whi-two replied, her face red and staring at their connected hands. 

The faster they reunite with their classmates the sooner they won’t be a couple anymore and these.... _odd_ ideas will leave Lack-two’s head.


	5. Pearl x Platinum

“Impressive Platinum,” Palmer smiled, returning his Cresslia back to its pokeball. “You know have officially conquered the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.”

Platinum bowed. “It was an honor to battle you, Mr. Palmer. I can see where Pearl gets his skill and his prowess for battle.”

“Aw shucks,” Palmer blushed. However, is face quickly shifted to a cheeky grin, “So Platinum...what is your relationship with my son?”

Platinum smiled, “He is my friend. One of best friends, along with Diamond.”

Palmer jabbed Platinum lightly, “But would you say... he’s your _boyfriend_?”

“Hm?” Platinum blinked. “Well, he is my friend and a boy so...yes?”

Palmer laughed, realizing the young girl wasn’t quite grasping what he was saying. “Well, just tell my baby boy, I love him and I’ll be home soon for sure this time!”

Platinum nodded and proceeded to exit the Battle Tower, and to her joy, Diamond and Pearl were waiting right outside for her.

“Little Miss!” They both shouted. “Well, did you win!?”

“Of course,” she answered. “But it was a very tough battle. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose!”

“Yea!” Diamond cheered arms in the air in excitement. “I’ll get us all something special! I heard there was a stand here selling these amazing ice cream cones from a faraway region!” He waved at his friends as he made is leave. “I’ll be back soon!”

Once Diamond was out of sight, Pearl continued to talk, “Wow, Little Miss, I knew you were good at battling, but I’m kinda surprised you managed to beat my dad.”

“It was tough,” Platinum explained, “but because of Diamond and your’s teachings I was able to come this far.”

Pearl felt his face get hot and he coughed, “Well, anyway, how was my dad?”

“He actually had a message for me to pass to you.” Platinum smiled. “It was I’ll be home soon and I love you.”

Pearl’s face then turned bright red, “Ah geez! Why does he have to go and do that!?”

“I think it was very sweet of him.” Platinum chuckled. “But he did ask me something.”

“What was it?” Pearl asked, slapping his face hoping to get the blush to leave.

“He asked if you were my boyfriend.”

“ **HE** _**WHAT?!?!?!?**_ ”

It took a second for Platinum to uncover her ears, even though she’s used to his outbursts, that doesn’t stop her ears from ringing every time. “What’s wrong?”

“WHAT’S WRONG?! WHAT’S WRONG?! MY DAD ASKED IF WE WERE...WERE D-DATING!!!!”

Ah, so courtship. She had a feeling that’s what Mr. Palmer was asking but she didn’t expect an adult to ask her that question in such a manner so she brushed off the possibility. 

Still...

“And what would be wrong with that?”

Pearl’s face erupted into blush that we worked so hard to rid of moments ago, “Ah-Wh-....Little Miss? You can’t be serious.”

Platinum frowned slightly, “Of course, I am. What is wrong with the idea of the two of us together?”

“I-I, I mean...” Pearl shooked his head. “Little Miss, you don’t want that...”

“You do not know what I want, Pearl.” Platinum scowled. 

“So...you _want_ to date me?” Pearl asked exasperated.

“Why not? We’re both good friends and enjoy each other's company.” Platinum explained. “Let’s give it a try!”

Pearl stared at her like she grown a second head for a moment, but then sighed. “If you’ve made up your mind then I guess we could give it a try.”

Platinum extended her hand out to Pearl, “Then from on we are in a relationship.”

Pearl stared at her hand then laughed, “Alright, Little Miss.”

“Pearl! Little Miss! I’m back!” Diamond shouted from the distance. In his hands was a holder carrying three ice cream cones. “You both have to try this! Its called a Casteliacone! It's soooo good!”

The two grabbed a cone from Diamond and took a lick. Platinum sighed contently. “You are right, Diamond. It is excellent. Pearl my first request as your girlfriend is that you give me your Casteliacone.”

“Huh!? But I haven’t gotten to try it yet!”

“Fine, then buy me another after I finish this one.”

“Wait, are you two dating????” 


	6. Green x Diantha

“I’m here in Lumiose City, witnessing the birth of the new guru of Mega Evolution!” Alexa spoke into her microphone, while adjusted her camera to get a better picture. “Many of the chosen Successors are currently here in support of this young boy, including Kanto gym leaders, Green and Blaine, and of course our champion, Diantha!”

Alexa counted herself lucky knowing X first hand and him allowing her to be the closest newspaper to the event, as he trusted her to not twist the story. However, looking around there were countless other reporters. She sighed, at least the Lumiose Press, the most popular and highly respected publication in Kalos, won’t release lies and such.

Still, she knew it was going to happen.

It wasn’t until the following week that Alexa’s hunch was proven true.

Diantha was enjoying tea in Café Soleil, her favorite place to unwind and relax from all her duties of being champion and an actress. It was also an excellent spot to check up on a good chunk of children from Vanille who saved Kalos. 

“Don’t worry,” a voice spoke. Diantha turned to see Green taking a seat across from her. “I already checked on them, they’re all doing well.”

“Am I that predictable?” Diantha laughed softly.

“To me, yes,” Green answered. “We’re one of the few individuals who know the hardships those kids went through, it’s only natural to see how they’re doing.”

“You also went through similar events, correct?” Diantha rhetorically asked. “The exploits of young trainers with a pokedex aren’t well known in Kalos. Learning about your adventures was honestly my favorite memory from training under Master Gurinn.”

“Honestly,” Green started. “I’m glad X and Y aren’t heroes here. My fellow Kanto dex holders and I got pretty famous and that fame eventually became a problem for us.”

Diantha nodded, “I can relate to that. It’s hard to help when your image is out in the open. Not only that it feels like your life is out in the open for everyone see.”

Green leaned back on his chair, “I get that completely. There’s probably not even one part of my life that’s private anymore.” Green’s eyes scanned the other patrons in the cafe. “Just like now.”

Diantha picked up on Green was saying and also looked around. People were staring at them, taking pictures of them, and even seemed to be gossiping about them.

“That is odd.” Diantha frowned. “Sure, we’re both well-known individuals, but we’re just coffee. All this attention seems unwarranted.” 

“Mr. Green! Mrs. Diantha!” The took looked over to see Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor running over to them. “Is it true?” Shauna asked.

Green frowned, “Is what true?”

Trevor sighed, “I guess I was right. It was just a huge misunderstanding.”

“It’s not a misunderstanding if it was intentional,” Tierno said, crossing his arms.

Diantha and Green looked at each other bewildered, before looking back at the three children. “Can you explain what’s going on?” Diantha asked.

“It’s ManibuzzFeed!” Shauna exclaimed as she grabbed her Holocaster. She pulled up a news article and showed it to the two adults.

**Kalos’ new power couple!? Kanto Gym Leader Green and Champion Diantha appear to be more than close!!**

The two blinked and stared at the Holocaster for a moment before Green sighed, “Well that explains the looks.”

“We have to clear this up!” Shauna shouted. “I will not have false media ruining anyone else close to me!”

Shauna ran out of the cafe, with Trevor and Tierno following - pleading with the girl to not do anything rash.

The two were left alone once more but that’s to the ruckus the three children cause, no one was looking at them now. Diantha took a sip of her tea before speaking, “Looks like you can add love live as part of your life the world knows.”

Green scowled, “And we took many precautions too. I skimmed that article from what Shauna showed us and they were clearly just trying to fabricate a story that would sell.”

“Is it really fabricate if they were right?” 

“They were _lucky_. Nothing else.”

“So....does this mean our plans for later this week are canceled?”

“No. I’ll just change things up. Probably take you some quiet and peaceful.”

“Aw, Green, you’re such a romantic.”

“I am not!”

“Don’t shout too loud we don’t want unwanted eyes on us again.”

“Ugh, remind me to make sure to delay you and Blue meeting for as long as possible.”

“Noted, dear.”


	7. Y x Moon

It had been Dexio and Sina’s idea. For the two dex holders in Kalos to meet the two of Alola. X and Y decided to be the ones to travel regions, after all, Alola sounded like a vacation paradise.

To Y. X wasn’t interest but Y practically dragged him saying he needed to see new places.

Y immediately hit it off with Sun, their similar outgoing personalities meshing well together. And X and Moon seemed to get along too, albeit it was mostly in silence.

But that didn’t sit well with the two extroverts.

“Hrggggghh, why won’t he talk to me!?” Sun fell on his back in frustration. “How are you friends with that guy every time I try to talk to him, he just calls me noisy and walks away!”

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one he does that to,” Y laughed, hugging her feet. “You just gotta keep being persistent with him, just wear him down and show him who’s boss.”

Sun narrowed his eyes in concentration, seemingly forming a plan of some kind. While he was busy with some master scheme that Y didn’t want any part in, she looked over at the two introverts. She was having a similar problem with Moon. She couldn’t quite make a connection to her junior, said junior seemingly annoyed at her antics and personality. But Moon fascinated her, she was smart and kind and pretty, Y just had to get closer with her. 

“Ya know,” Sun said, his cat-like smile in full force, “if you want Ms. Customer Package to like you show her something new. She is from a family of scholars, she loves learning!”

Y stared but soon hatched an idea of her own; she nodded and grabbed Sun’s hand, “Let’s do our best to get those two to like us!”

Sun returned the enthusiasm, “Right!”

It early the next day, _very_ early the next day and Moon was debating if it was morally right to poison her senior for requesting she wake up this early.

“Hey, Moon!!” Moon covered her ears and tried to not get agitated. Y, Moon noticed, was usually loud, but this morning she seemed extra peppy and was wearing a weird outfit and helmet.

“For what reason did we wake up this early?” Moon asked, trying to make her annoyance as clear as possible.

“What do you know about Sky Battles?” Y asked.

Moon blinked. “Uh, nothing. I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s a popular form a battling in Kalos,” Y explained. “You battle in the air along with your pokemon!”

Even if she was tired, Moon knew where this was going. “Wait, you don’t mean...”

“I’m gonna teach you how to Sky Battle!” Y smiled, showing Moon a Sky Trainer suit clearly meant for her.

“I have to wear _that_?” Moon asked exasperatedly.

“Come on, it’s not bad I swear!” Y exclaimed, pushing the outfit onto Moon. “Now go put this on!”

Seeing how she wasn’t going to get out of this situation, Moon sighed and accepted her fate. It took her a while to get on the full bodysuit but she finally managed and returned to Y.

“So what do I do?” Moon asked.

“We’re gonna jump off this cliff!” Y smiled.

....

“You’re nuts.”

“Trust me!” Y responded. “Listen I’ll guide you through it and I’ll even have my Fletchy out and hold on to you in case something happens!”

Moon thought this was ridiculous, but seeing Y’s desperate eyes, she didn’t have the heart to say no. “Fine,” Moon sighed.

Y beamed and called out her Fletchy. “You’ve probably noticed the wings under your arms. Keep them stretched out and moved your arms in the direction you want to go. Basically, just think you’re a bird.”

Making her way to the cliff and seeing the ocean tides below, Moon was having seconds thoughts, “Actually don’t think this is a goo- AHHHHHH!”

Of course, Y pushed her.

But she wasn’t falling, in fact, she was gliding in the air. Soon her terror became joy as she navigated around the air.

“Hey!” Y cried now in the air with Moon. “Follow me! I gotta show you something!”

With the help of Fletchy, Moon was able to follow Y to the top of the island, somewhere that would have been impossible to get to on foot. 

“Look!” Y pointed to the horizon.

The sun was rising. 

So that’s why Y had her get up so early. Moon looked at the site it awe, wishing Rotom dex was here to capture the moment. She went to thank Y when suddenly the world stopped.

Moon was positive it didn’t actually stop but it felt like it did. The sunlight was hitting Y’s face and almost made it seem like she was sparkling. Moon’s pulse quickened and all she could do was keep staring.

“Isn’t this a great view!” Y laughed.

Moon still wasn’t able to move her gaze from Y.

“Yea....it sure is.”


	8. X x Sun

“Miss Customer Package,” Sun groaned. “Can you take a look at me? I feel odd.”

Moon took a glance at her friend. No physical wounds that Sun is prone to have. Regardless, Moon grabbed her first aid kit and sat down near Sun. “Alright, where do you feel odd.”

“I feel kinda tingly all over,” Sun answered. “But it’s mainly my chest. It feels...lighter? My heart has been going faster as well.”

Moon slowed down her rummaging through her medicine and narrowed her eyes at the courier. 

“Courier, when did these symptoms start showing up?”

The boy pondered for a moment. “I guess....around the time we meet up with our Kalos seniors.”

Only recently did Sun and Moon start meeting their seniors. The two had traveled to Kalos to take Zygrade back to its native region since they grew close to the legendary pokemon during their six months in Ultra Space. While there the professor the region insisted the two meet their seniors from Kalos.

The four hit it off extremely with one loud mouth and one introvert from each group the four knew how to talk and handle each other.

“Mh-hm” Moon hummed unconvincingly. “And you say these odd sensations grew more prominent after that night in Lumiose City?

Sun gasped, “Yea it did! How’d you know?”

Moon knew all four of them got along well, but with Sun and X it was a different story. Sun made it his personal mission to get closer to X and while at face value it seemed like X was annoyed by Sun’s antics, Moon could tell he was enjoying them. 

Then one night Sun had asked X to give him a tour of Lumiose City since it was bigger than any place he had seen in Kanto or Alola. Moon, of course, wasn’t there for most of that evening, however, when she came to get Sun to return to their hotel the two were looking out at the many lights of Lumiose. X’s hand seems to be fidgeting, and while Moon doubted it at the time, reaching for Sun’s. Now she feels bad for interrupting the two.

“So?” Sun asked his fellow Alolan dex holder. “What’s wrong with me?”

A pause.

Then Moon began packing her things. “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask X about it.”

“Huh!?” Sun cried. “But you’re a pharmacist! How do you not know and sure X will?”

“Courier, just tell your symptoms to X like you did to me and ask if he’s having the same aliments,” Moon explained.

Sun frowned. “And what will we do if we both have them?”

“Trust me, Courier, you’ll know.”


	9. X x Whi-two

Whi-two didn’t realize that her works from PokeStar would reach all the way to the Kalos region. Nor did she expect to have actual fans and that they’d chase her around just for an autograph.

Being a huge city was already hard on Whi-two, but being chased by people she didn’t know made the huge city feel like it was crashing in on her and she couldn’t breathe no matter how many breaths she took.

“I think she went this way!” Whi-two heard from behind.

“Ohhhh! Don’t let her getaway! I have to get this poster signed!” 

Panic spiked in Whi-two’s chest and even though she didn’t want to get caught, her body wouldn’t move anymore. The walls of the back-alleys of Lumiose were closing in on her and she felt like she was to cry and-

She was on a roof of one of the many buildings of Lumiose. None of her rapid fans the wiser and left the area to continue to search for her.

“...Are you okay?” a soft voice spoke.

The tone was soft and calm yet Whi-two still jumped at the question. There stood her apparent savior a boy around her age wearing a red hat and a giant fire type pokemon with wings. Well, that explains how she got up here.

“Um, I’m okay now...” Whi-two replied, still shaking.

The boy just stared at her for a moment before laying down on the hard metal roof, his pokemon following in tow.

Whi-two stared at them for a moment before finally speaking, “Uhhh, what are you doing?”

“You’re clearly still shaken up.” The boy replied smoothly. “So I’m just relaxing until you’re ready to head back down.”

Whi-two blinked and without thinking too about it sat down beside him, finally catching her breath. She was still shaking but she’s not on the verge of a breakdown anymore.

“Thank you...”

“X.”

Whi-two smiled, “Thank you, X.”


	10. Green x Diantha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ooh could you write a spikedshipping drabble but like, it takes place while they're training together at the tower of mastery??

Diantha didn’t like to admit that she got homesick. She’s used to being away on different sets across Kalos and even going to a different region on a rare occasion. Yet even then she’d be surrounded by her manager or her usual attendant to keep an air of familiarity. Now she only has her Gardevoir to make her not fill completely isolated in this tower.

She could hear a pokemon battle take place on the grounds below. The other two successors of mega evolutions with her often battle each other. Diantha was often called a battle prodigy but she soon became aware of the power gap between them and quickly stopped battling them resigned herself to spending her free time in her room.

It was nighttime when the roars of battle came to an end and Diantha was already in bed restless knowing she’ll have a hard time getting to sleep tonight like most nights.

Diantha had grown accustomed to the silence of the night that jumped out of her when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Coming!” she shouted. The young actress expected it to be her Master at the door but to her surprise, it wasn’t. “M-Mr. Green!”

Her fellow successor stood there stoic as if examining her. Diantha felt her cheeks burn from the attention and finally spoke after a moment. “W-what are you doing here, Mr. Green?”

“How are you sleeping?” 

Diantha blinked in surprise at the question. She’s an actress, she knows how to put on a believable false mask that can fool everyone. So how did he realize she was faking when they barely knew each other?

“Not well,” Diantha replied, figuring lying wouldn’t help either of them.

Green hummed in response. “You’ve been acting off lately, so I thought something was wrong.”

“Acting off?” Diantha frowned. “How so?” 

“You’re battling technique has become sloppy in the past couple of days, and you spend a lot of your time alone when not training with the master,” Green explained. 

“You’re right about that,” Diantha let out a hollow chuckle. “I’ve just been feeling so alone here that it’s starting to affect my sleep.”

The slightly older successor was once again staring at Diantha and once again felt heat flowing to her cheeks.

Green always seemed cool, collective, and in control to Diantha but suddenly he’s avoiding eye contact and his hands are fidgeting. He mumbled something but Diantha couldn’t make out of the words.

“Come again?”

“Would it help you-” Green spoke clearly, “-if I stayed here until you fell asleep?”

In a normal situation, Diantha’s facade would have broken at the question but right now she’s too tired to show any of those emotions. So instead a “Yes, please,” came out.

Diantha once again got under her sheets and Green was sitting on the end of the bed watching her. In the back of her mind, expected this situation to make it even more impossible to fall asleep but instead, with Green’s comforting presences she felt her eyes get heavy and her mind become foggy.

“G’night Mr. Green,” Diantha mumbled, half awake.

Maybe it was because she was so tired but Diantha swore she saw a gentle smile on Green’s face. “You can just call me Green.”

With her cozy smiled Diantha replied, “Goodnight, Green.” 


	11. Platinum x White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *adds chapter like two weeks after this was posted to tumblr*

When her parents finally relaxed a bit on Platinum’s safety and allowed her to travel on her own she took full advantage of the opportunity and traveled to other regions.

She’s seen the shining lights of Kalos, attempted the Pokeathelon of Johto, basked in the nature of Hoenn, and now she’s visiting the famous Pokestar Studios of Unova.

Everything about the place made Platinum awestruck. From the equipment that made the many effects come to life, to the talented humans and pokemon that played the vast variety of roles, Platinum was truly amazed at everything this place had to offer.

“Excuse me,” Platinum spoke to one of the receptionists to the movie theater. “I was wondering if you tell me who’s responsible for creating this wonderful establishment.”

“That would be me,” a voice answered from behind Platinum. She turned to see a girl that seemed to be the same age as herself. Her relaxed smile and welcoming presence weren’t what Platinum expected but it was something she gladly welcome. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve heard that anyone can participate in certain films,” Platinum stated. “Is that true?”

The girl nodded, “It is.” However, once the girl got a good look at the heiress she noticed how nervous she appeared to be. “Is something the matter?”

Platinum put in a tight smile, “This is my first time traveling myself. I usually have someone supporting me when I perform battles in front of a crowd, so the while this seems exciting I don’t know if I can handle this alone.”

The owner of the studio frowned. She knows all too well how scary it is to be alone after being supported for so long. On instinct, she reached for Platinum’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Please allow me to accompany you in one of these films!”

Platinum blinked in surprise, but then squeezed the girl's hand. “Thank you so much! I’m in your debt.”

A shook head was the response. “Don’t worry about it. Which film did you have in mind?”

“The premise of _Chinglings in the Wind_ interested me greatly.” Platinum answered. 

The girl’s face suddenly turned pink but Platinum took no notice and with their hands still locked dragged the girl toward the changing room. 

_But that’s a romance film!_ The president thought to herself. She could feel her face get hotter by the second, but still...offering to do this film instantly rose the other girl’s spirits.

Platinum beamed and began to chatter about the film and White all could do was smile.

_Honestly, this doesn’t seem so bad._


	12. Whi-two x Hugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hugh's sister asks Hugh if he has a crush on Whitley and/or Whitley's gal friends Yuki, Yuko, and Mayu teasing him about it or warning him not to mess up

“Oh Hugh!~” Hugh turned to see Mayu, Yuki, and Yuko behind him. They didn’t look annoyed or mad at him but for some reason, Hugh still felt like he was in danger.

“W-what?” the boy answered. The way they were acting scared him. They were giggling and laughing. This wouldn’t end well Hugh just knew it.

“You know what day it on Friday right?” Mayu nudged at Hugh. However, Hugh just blinked in return. Mayu squinted in disbelief at the boy. “You _do_ know what day it is, right?” 

“Th-the fourteenth, right?” Hugh replied nervously, worried if he got the answer wrong. But it only took a second to realize and it slipped out of his mouth “Valentine’s Day.”

“Hmmm-hm.” Mayu nudged at him. Yuki and Yuko were trying to keep their giggling down to a minimum behind her. “So do anyone special in mind? Like a certain bun-head in our class?”

Hugh felt his cheeks get hot and tried to hide his face to save some of his dignity. “H-how did you-?”

“It’s _obvious,_ Hugh,” Yuki sighed. “And by your reaction, I’m guessing you haven’t gotten anything yet.”

Hugh’s face just turned redder.

“Well, Hugh, today is your lucky day!” Mayu smiled. “We happen to have some idea of what Whi would wan-”

“REALLY?” Hugh jumped into her face. Mayu froze at the sudden closeness and outburst from the boy. “Then let’s go!”

The boy pushed the three girls out the door much to their dismay. Sure he may be a little pushy but he can’t mess up this gift for Whi-two. Hugh knows that she’s going to leave once the school year ends and gosh darn it he’s going to make sure she knows how he feels. 


End file.
